Cinnamon
by nonmaden
Summary: Tezuka hanya bisa menikmati aroma favoritnya yang tertinggal. TezuKai.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

 **Pairing:** Tezuka x Kaidoh

 **Warn:** BL, OOC, death chara

Dia membuka pintu perlahan. Cahaya lampu yang membias dari dalam ruangan menyambut kedatangannya. Dilepaskannya sepatu coklat yang ia kenakan, lalu meletakkannya rapi di rak di samping pintu. Dia memasuki ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama lebih dari lima tahun. Sebuah apartemen 1LDK. Tak banyak barang yang menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan. Hanya barang-barang yang memang dibutuhkan dalam keperluan sehari-hari.

Aroma harum masakan menyapa indera penciumannya. Memberi nuansa hangat dalam ruangan yang dihuni oleh dua orang. Kakinya melangkah tanpa ragu menuju dapur. Yakin bahwa seseorang yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan aroma hangat berada di tempat itu. Tempat yang seolah telah menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya.

" _Okaerinasai_ , _Senpai_ ,"

Suara berat sesama penghuni menyambut kedatangan sosok berkacamata. Tangannya masih cekatan berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan-bahan makanan. Celemek hijau melekat di tubuhnya. Celemek yang setia dikenakannya selama menyiapkan konsumsi bagi mereka berdua walau dia sempat malu luar biasa ketika menerimanya sebagai kado ulang tahun tiga tahun lalu.

" _Tadaima_ ," jawabnya singkat.

Sang pria berkacamata menghampiri sosok tersebut. Sedikit tak nyaman dengan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama belum dapat mengubah kebiasaan lelaki itu. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi ruang makan. Netranya menatap langsung ke arah lelaki itu. Subjek yang sedang ditatap tetap menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, mencampur adonan daging.

" _Senpai_ bisa mandi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air mandi," ujarnya sembari membentuk adonan.

"Kaoru," panggil lelaki berkacamata, "bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ' _senpai_ '?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya semburat merah yang merayap dari kedua belah pipi hingga telinga.

"Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku, Kaoru. Nama kecilku," tandasnya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda masih belum menjawab apapun maupun melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Aku mandi dulu," menyerah, dia beranjak dari dapur. Menyegarkan badan yang telah seharian berkegiatan.

Usai mandi dan telah berpakaian lengkap, dia pun menuju ruang makan. Rekannya duduk tenang di salah satu kursi. Semua hidangan telah tersaji di meja makan. Hambagu steak lengkap dengan setup sayuran, nasi hangat dan sup miso. Di tengah meja terdapat satu hidangan tambahan. Porsinya tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya cukup untuk disantap dua orang.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya kepada pria yang bergeming di ambang ruangan, "Kunimitsu-senpai," lanjutnya.

Kunimitsu Tezuka tahu, butuh keberanian besar bagi Kaoru Kaidoh melakukan hal itu. Wajahnya masih diselimuti semburat merah. Berusaha untuk tidak menunduk dan menatap langsung ke arah yang lebih tua. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Tezuka. Diayunkan langkahnya menuju lelaki yang menatapnya malu-malu daripada duduk di kursi kosong yang biasa ia gunakan saat makan.

"Terima kasih, Kaoru,"

Direngkuhnya lelaki itu. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di puncak kepala Kaidoh. Apresiasi untuk hal yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Walau dia belum bisa sepenuhnya menghilangkan kebiasaan memanggil ' _senpai_ ', memanggil nama kecil yang lebih tua adalah kemajuan. Dapat dihirupnya aroma _cinnamon_ yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Aroma yang familiar dan menenangkan. Aroma yang selalu menemaninya. Aroma yang selalu dirindukannya.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan merayakan pertambahan umur Tezuka secara sederhana. _Fruit cake_ yang tersaji di tengah meja menjadi kudapan untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Doa Tezuka sebelum meniup lilin di tengah kue mungkin sederhana. Doa yang umum dipanjatkan pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

' _Aku harap kami selalu bersama,_ '

Tezuka memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma yang menguar di dalam ruang makan. Jemari bertaut erat, menopang kepala yang terasa berat. Lidah kembali mengecap rasa _fruit cake_ berhias glazur saat ulang tahun. Manis dan asam buah kering berbaur dalam kue lembut dan lembab. Rasa rempah berpadu lembut melengkapi.

Rasa kue terkesan nyata dikecap papila. Sayangnya, tak sepotong pun _fruit cake_ yang santap. Yang tersaji di meja makan hanyalah secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Teh favorit junior klub tenis. Aromanya menyebar di penjuru ruang. Aroma rempah yang serupa dengan _fruit cake_ yang pernah dibuat juniornya. Tanpa sadar terlarut dalam aroma hangat tersebut hingga sang mantan kapten berdelusi.

Disesapnya likuid coklat bening tersebut perlahan. Menikmati rasa rempah yang bercampur dengan pahit teh. Kembali mengingat manis _fruit cake_ walau dia tidak menambahkan gula dan tidak ada campuran buah kering. Namun, sang pria berkacamata dapat mengingat rasanya dengan jelas. Rasa kue khas buatan sang junior berkulit _tan_.

Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang menetes. Wajahnya tetap _stoic_ walau hatinya seakan teriris. Mungkin karena hal itu sudah terjadi lama hingga dia tidak bisa menangis. Atau mungkin dia sudah terlalu lama memasang ekspresi kaku hingga sulit menunjukkan ekspresi lain. Ah, bahkan _kohai_ -nya yang selalu tampak menyeramkan bisa menunjukkan raut manis saat tersipu.

Tezuka kembali menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menghirup aroma kayu manis yang menguar di dalam ruangan. Aroma favorit kekasihya. Rasa favorit kekasihnya. Aroma yang sudah menjadi satu dengan kekasihnya. Membayangkan seolah Kaidoh ada. Sayangnya, ketika ia membuka mata, hanya udara kosong di hadapannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa dia kini sendiri. Apartemen yang biasanya ditinggali dua orang kini terasa luas untuknya.

Tak ada lagi ruangan yang menyala terang saat ia pulang. Tak ada lagi aroma masakan yang menyambutnya di rumah. Tak ada lagi belaian penenang jiwa, maupun cumbuan yang menggairahkan. Tak ada lagi Kaoru Kaidoh di dunia.

Tezuka hanya bisa mengenang Kaidoh. Sembari memeluk _apron_ hijau pemberiannya.

Akhirnya bisa juga bikin ff buat ultah Buchou... Happy Birthday Buchou...

Maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan... X"(


End file.
